


Man of Many Secrets

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness is a man of many secrets.





	Man of Many Secrets

There are things about Jack Harkness only Ianto knows.  
How Jack likes his coffee (full fat milk and lots of sugar).   
How he has a wicked sweet tooth (especially for French Fancies, and Eccles cakes, when Ianto can get someone to send him some).   
How he's incredibly ticklish behind his right knee.

There are things about Jack Harkness only Gwen knows.  
How Jack can't die (not for lack of trying, she suspects).   
How he's waiting for a doctor to explain what happened to him (the right kind of doctor, he said once).  
How he is so much older than he seems. 

There are things about Jack Harkness only Toshiko knows.  
How Captain Jack Harkness isn't his real name (although it's the only one he remembers).   
How he fell for the man whose name he stole (said he was hotter than Jack expected).  
How he promised he'd take care of her and how she believed him.

There are things about Jack Harkness only Owen knows.  
How Jack looks when he's disappointed in Owen (an almost blank face, just a hint of anger and disapproval).  
How Jack's more forgiving than anyone Owen's ever known (and how Owen longed for Jack's approval).  
How the bright smiles and flirting jokes hide pain much like his own.

There are things about Jack Harkness no one knows.  
How he cried when he saw her name on the list of the dead for Canary Wharf.   
How his heart broke when he was left behind on Satellite Five.   
How he changed when he met the right kind of Doctor and his companion.   
How he became a better person because of them.  
How he wakes up nights with nightmares of a past he can't remember and a future he fears, where he can't protect his team.   
How he finds joy in their humanity, because sometimes he doubts his own. 

Captain Jack Harkness is a man of many secrets. Sometimes he just wishes he had someone to share them with.


End file.
